


В пределах мыслей

by Mystery_fire, WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bromance, Crossover, F/M, Out of Character, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_fire/pseuds/Mystery_fire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021
Summary: Лили осознает, что притворяться нормальной бессмысленно. Все равно не получится. Пришло время быть собой.
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Vera Stone
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043094
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF HP Cross Time 2021





	В пределах мыслей

Лили уезжает подальше от Англии, Поттеров и магии. 

Оправдывать чужие ожидания утомительно и неразумно. 

Она никогда не будет самой красивой, умной и смелой. Ей и ни к чему!

Лили рассылает заявки в университеты на другом континенте и набирается терпения. 

А пока ожидание тянется неприлично долго, она собирает маленький чемодан. 

Родителям Лили давно сказала о своем решении, братья пропадают на работе, а друзья... Ими она так и не обзавелась. 

— Зато без лишнего балласта, — всегда отмахивается она на сожаления матери. 

Первое согласие приходит из университета Белгрейва, и Лили уезжает через пару дней. 

***

Кампус встречает ее запахами безответной любви, неудовлетворенных амбиций и магии.

Лили качает головой и усмехается. 

Улететь на край света и снова оказаться на территории магических разборок? 

Наверное, это и называется «от себя не убежишь». 

Она пожимает плечами и делает вид, будто нормальная. 

В месте, где ее и ее родителей никто не знает, это удается куда проще. 

— Главное, не влипать в неприятности, — шепчет одними губами Лили, находя на подушке приглашение в орден Синей розы. 

Любопытно, по какому принципу они выбирают адептов?

Лили хмыкает и выбрасывает бутон в мусорное ведро. 

Ее не могут заставить. 

***

Она наблюдает за студентами и преподавателями — живет через призму их переживаний. 

Самый страшный секрет Лили Поттер в том, что она боится всего и постоянно. А еще ей чертовски надоело притворяться, словно это не так. 

Она правда верит, будто среди незнакомцев наконец найдет себя. Увы, пока не получается. 

Лили набирает множество курсов, изредка делает домашнее задание, но все больше изучает людей. 

Пару раз даже жалеет, что отказалась от вступления в тайное общество. 

Возможно, там ей бы попался тот, кто встряхнул бы ее. 

Лили рассеянно смотрит в окно и совершенно не обращает внимания на преподавателя. 

Она слишком погружена в собственные мысли, чтобы думать еще и о философии. 

Кому она вообще нужна?..

— Кто такой настоящий Хэмиш? — все-таки возвращает ее в реальность голос. 

Она вскидывает голову и будто впервые видит преподавателя. 

Звучит удивительно сильно, громко и... У него красивые глаза. 

— Ради ответа на этот вопрос и возникла когда-то философия, если вдуматься. 

Лили подпирает рукой щеку и переводит взгляд на мистера Дюка. Оказывается, она помнит его имя. 

И почему раньше его не разглядывала?

Почему именно сейчас?

Почему именно на этой фразе? 

Она ведь пару недель ходит на философию. 

Кажется, ей есть, о чем подумать вечером. 

— Увидимся на следующей неделе, — вдруг обеспокоенно и поспешно бросает мистер Дюк. 

Лили подбирается. 

Она чувствует исходящую волнами магию и запах крови. 

К горлу подкатывает тошнота.

***

Если присмотреться, тайные общества оставляют слишком много следов. Странно, что их до сих пор не раскрыли. 

Объяснение может быть только одно — магия. 

Пожалуй, все-таки зря она отмахнулась от ордена Синей розы. 

У нее было бы больше возможностей наблюдать за профессором Дюком, например. Он явно как-то связан с орденом.

Лили смотрит на него исподлобья, улавливает аромат леса, земли и мяты. 

Странная смесь запахов. Почти также для нее пахнет Амортенция. 

Профессор Дюк становится еще на порядок любопытнее. 

Лили почти уверена: он — оборотень. 

Дядя Билл говорил, что алкоголь притупляет побочные эффекты от трансформации. От профессора всегда тянет спиртным.

И без того голубая радужка отливает — буквально! — сталью, когда он злится или взволнован. Клыков только не хватает для полноты картины. 

Вечная головная боль в моменты, когда кто-то колдует, вносит для нее окончательную ясность. 

Лили тоже чувствует магию. Лили постоянно чувствует чересчур много магии вокруг, чтобы спутать это с чем-то. Она училась в школе чародейства, откуда из-за своей чувствительности вечно хотела сбежать. Учителя пытались убедить, что это дар. Для Лили же — худшее из проклятий. Она не просто ощущает, а пропускает через себя каждое заклинание. И совсем необязательно свое. 

Все-таки забавно, что первый ответивший ей университет оказался волшебным, пусть не полностью и неофициально. 

В жизни Лили Поттер все складывается не так, как ей хотелось бы: либо ей придется смириться, либо в очередной раз попытаться что-то изменить. 

Вот только множество неудач подряд учат только тому, что удач не бывает. 

Магия течет в ее жилах и отпускать Лили совершенно не намерена. 

Будь Лили чуть более мнительной, подумала бы, что у нее есть особое предназначение. 

Ха!

Хорошо, что она реалист и циник. Даже оборотень-преподаватель этого не меняет. Он-то как раз в эстетике Лили Поттер, иначе... Было бы слишком хорошо, чтобы оказаться правдой. 

***

Иногда Лили представляет выражение лица профессора Дюка, если она напрямую спросит о его звериной натуре. 

Возможно, когда бы они во всем разобрались, он предложил бы ей называть его Хэмишем.

Глупо, конечно, но не вина Лили, что, кроме него, никто больше не вызывает у нее интереса — ни исследовательского, ни уж тем более романтического.

Лили записывается к нему на семинар, когда случайно выхватывает его взгляд, обращенный на ректора Стоун. 

Взгляд, который говорит намного больше, чем любой из них вслух, Лили уверена.

***

Она наблюдает за ними пристальнее, чем стоило. Увлекается настолько, что ректор Стоун замечает. 

Выгибает бровь, взмахивает волосами и на следующий день вызывает к себе.

Первая мысль, которая приходит в голову Лили, абсолютно неуместна: ревность.

И когда она заходит в кабинет ректора, оказывается, что первая мысль была верной. 

Темный огонь, что пылает в ее взгляде, ни с чем не спутать. Даже если опыт в отношениях весьма ограничен.

— Я что-то сделала не так?

Лили едва ли не впервые осознанно лезет на рожон. Не похоже на нее. 

Они ведь обе знают, что Лили не в чем упрекнуть. 

Она не сделала ничего, за что ей могло бы влететь. 

Вера откидывается в кресле, изучает ее. 

Лили улыбается краем губ. 

Приятно ощущать, что эта женщина чувствует в ней угрозу. 

— Эмпатия? — наконец спрашивает она.

Лили закусывает губу и пристально смотрит в ответ. 

Они обе чувствуют магию друг в друге. Пожалуй, неразумно отрицать очевидное. 

— В крайнем проявлении. 

Ректор Стоун выглядит чуть удивленной.

— Ты отказалась вступать в орден? 

Лили усмехается и приподнимает брови. 

— Я на допросе? — отвечает в тон ей. 

— Ты у ректора. 

— А разве это синонимы? 

Та ухмыляется. 

— Можешь называть меня Верой. 

Внезапный для Лили переход, но так, наверное, лучше. 

— Чем обязана? 

— Подозреваю, ты знаешь много тайн, чтобы мы могли считать знакомство достаточно близким. 

— Смотря о чем идет речь. 

— Друзей нет, семья далеко, парня тоже нет, — спокойно перечисляет Вера. — Кажешься безобидной, но от тебя веет опасностью за милю. Почему?

— Потому что хожу на лекции профессора Дюка, возможно, — все же не удерживается Лили. Чересчур велик соблазн, чтобы промолчать.

Во взгляде Веры блестит металл. Губы сжимаются в тонкую линию. 

С таким видом люди убивают. 

Лили пробирает озноб. 

— А возможно, причина в моей магии, которая отличается от вашей, — добавляет она. — Не знаешь, сможешь ли стереть мне память в случае необходимости. 

— С чего ты взяла, что мы это делаем?

— Иначе, весь кампус знал бы о магии. Орден не особенно прячется. Я даже не искала его. 

— Тогда как? 

— Наблюдала любопытства ради за окружающими, — пожимает плечами Лили. — Так почему я здесь? 

Вера не хочет отвечать. 

У нее нет ответа, который не выдал бы ее чувств. 

А Вера чертовски боится любых эмоций. 

— Знакомлюсь с первокурсниками лично, — холодная улыбка касается губ. — Оцениваю перспективы. 

— Неправда. 

Лили и сама не знает, откуда смелость берется. Она всегда предпочитала прятаться, чтобы не нарваться на неприятности. 

Что происходит с ней сейчас? 

Вера явно решает что-то для себя. 

— Ордену Синей розы повезло бы с тобой, — она чуть прищуривается и встает. — Не поменяла свое решение? 

— Нарушишь вступительный ритуал? 

— Ты уже можешь больше, чем любой из послушников, — Вера делает над собой усилие и продолжает: — Бар, к слову, бесплатный. 

Лили понимает, что нужна ей. Непонятно для чего именно, но чертовски нужна. 

— Так вот где выпивает профессор Дюк.

— Как будто для него проблема найти место, — фыркает Вера. — Но я не желаю слышать ничего об этом за пределами моего кабинета. 

— Я не претендую на него, — усмехается Лили. — В том смысле, в каком опасаешься.

Вера приподнимает брови и пристально на нее смотрит. 

— Этого за пределами кабинета звучать тоже не должно. 

Лили кивает. 

Именно в этот момент ей впервые приходит в голову мысль, что, возможно, она нашла свое место. 

***

— Одна из моих лучших студенток не желает коктейль? — слышит она, сидя за барной стойкой ордена.

— А можно? 

Лили снова уходит в свои мысли, как тогда, когда его голос впервые вернул ее в реальность. 

Забавное совпадение. Странное, но не такое уж необычное по сравнению со всем, происходящим рядом. 

— Велика вероятность, что сдашь эссе по философии до пересдачи, — усмехается он и тянется к шейкеру. — Виски, ром, вино или, возможно, арманьяк?

— На ваше усмотрение.

— Не разбираешься в алкоголе, — понимающе улыбается он. — Похвально. 

Лили не уверена, что хоть в чем-то хорошо разбирается, поэтому просто пожимает плечами. 

Она наблюдает, как профессор смешивает коктейль, и рассеянно думает о совпадениях. 

Ей никогда не нравились блондины. 

Она побаивалась оборотней, даже дядю Билла. 

Лили и на курс философии записалась, только чтобы утро вторника занять. 

Слишком много случайностей, чтобы они не имели значение. 

Осталось определить, какой в них кроется смысл? 

Лили усмехается. 

Предсказания. Самый нелюбимый школьный предмет находит ее в самое неожиданное время.

— Пробуй, — перед ней невысокий стакан, украшенный долькой лайма. — И раз мы так мило болтаем, можешь называть меня Хэмиш. 

Лили кивает, пробует коктейль и улыбается. 

— Очень вкусно, — хвалит она. — Но, пожалуй, не хочу знать, что именно пью.

— Мудро, — ухмыляется он. — Добрый день, Вера. 

Метаморфоза, происходящая с ним, потрясает. 

Только слепой не заметит, как меняется выражение глаз, уголки губ приподнимаются в улыбке, а пальцы чуть подрагивают. 

Он сдерживает себя, чтобы лишний раз не коснуться Веры. 

Как будто кого-то это удивит, честное слово!

Хотя удивит, скорее всего, многих.

Иногда Лили забывает, насколько близорукими бывают люди. 

— Мисс Поттер, разве у вас нет других дел? — резко бросает Вера, не глядя в ее сторону. 

— Разумеется, есть, великий магистр, — едва сдерживая ухмылку, откликается Лили. 

— Коктейль? — спрашивает уже у Веры Хэмиш. 

— Я когда-нибудь отказывалась? — с легкой полуулыбкой отвечает она. 

Лили закусывает губу, склоняет голову набок. 

Наблюдать за ними одно удовольствие, но это не выйдет за пределы ее мыслей, иначе Вера ей голову откусит. Даже если Лили скажет об этом только ей наедине. И уже тем более, если скажет при Хэмише. При Хэмише, пожалуй, страшнее, чем при всем ордене.

— Возможно, я не упоминала, мисс Поттер, — Вера оборачивается к ней и приподнимает брови. — Я неплохой эмпат.

Лили готова поклясться, что та с трудом сдерживает усмешку.

— Думаю, мне стоит заняться эссе по философии. 

— Время не ждет, — добавляет Хэмиш, а Лили почти слышит, как Вера мысленно рычит. 

На этот раз Лили не удается скрыть ухмылку. 

Хэмишу нравится дразнить. 

Естественно, показывает, кто в доме альфа. 

— Мисс Поттер! — с нажимом повторяет Вера, и на этот раз она уходит. 

Себе дороже злить великого магистра, влюбленного в оборотня. 

Закрывая дверь, она слышит вполне себе реальный рык.

Лили уверена, что следом за ней Вера выставит и других адептов. Кроме Хэмиша, разумеется. 

***

Она допивает коктейль, на лавочке, глядя на то, как последние магистратусы покидают храм. 

Пожалуй, Лили впервые осознает, что наблюдение за жизнью других людей собственную не заменит.

Возможно, пришло время перестать бояться и быть собой. Не притворяться нормальной. Все равно не получится. 

Кто знает, вдруг это не она выбрала Белгрейв, а орден Синей розы выбрал ее.

Лили усмехается и качает головой. 

Кто знает, вдруг на каникулы она даже съездит домой, перемены ведь начинаются с малого?

Вполне философский вопрос, чтобы обсудить с Хэмишем, решает Лили. 

Она почти видит хищный прищур Веры и пожимает плечами в ответ. 

Мол, почему нет, это ведь его работа. 

Лили допускает, что коктейль слишком крепкий, и она немного пьяна... 

Тогда ей нужно поспать, прежде чем писать эссе по философии или отчищать чьи-нибудь кишки от алтаря. 

Кажется, она созрела, действительно созрела, начать искать себя, а не только думать об этом. 

А если ей поможет какое-то простенькое заклинание, Лили будет благодарна. Она непозволительно долго тянула.


End file.
